battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Monster
It's a Monster is the fourth part to the fifth episode of Battle For Dream Island Again. Plot Cranking The episode begins with Day 1 of the seven remaining contestants who are still living cranking. Book notices that Ruby is still alive and questions if she died from sadness. Ruby replies to Book informing her that nobody actually dies from sadness, calling her "silly". On Day 2, the contestants are still seen cranking. Match's clock dings and holds out the sign "BT" meaning break time. Match is delighted that it is break time but Book informs Match that she did not know there was a break time. Match replies to Book saying that every girl needed a break time. Match calls Ruby and Book over for their break time and Nickel decides to come along too. When Nickel moves towards Match, she hits him to the ground and steps on him, telling him that only people from the Team FreeSmart were aloud to have breaks. She then throws Nickel back to the cranking area. Nickel then calls Match a "poo poo face". On Day 3, Ruby and Match are seen playing Spongy cake while Book is slighted in the background watching them. Nickel assumes that FreeSmart's break was over and complains about it lasting for over 19 hours. Match is offended by this and is about to argue with Nickel when Book interrupts and agrees with Nickel. Match disagrees with Book saying that their break would be over when it was time to be over, Nickel says when the time over, Match says "Right now" Then Match says Nickel is complaining too much, that she said no one cares to pick a "Dropped Nickel". Within mere seconds after the end of the last BT, Match reveals it is BT again. On the 4th Day, the contestants were still cranking while Match is continuing her break. As the days go by, the cranking process increases. By Day 77, Book announces that the percentage of the cranking was at 99.0% and that there was only 9 hours left. By the next day the contestants are done cranking and the process is at a full 100.0% and the HPHPRCC creates a new Hand-powered Recovery Center. Coiny expressed that they're done and that he needed a break. Match then states that she wasn't tired and how she must have been "super strong". Self-destruction of the HPHPRCC Yellow Face at that moment reads the something written on the HPHPRCC saying "The HPHPRCC will self-destruct In 15,14,13...". Coiny begins to panic and states that Firey Announcer didn't mentioned about the self destruct. Book Complies that she's a HPHPRCC Manual. Yellow Face manages to postpone the self destruct with Postpone Tokens which he inserts into the HPHPRCC while Book went searching for the page on how to stop the HPHPRCC from exploding itself. When she found the page (it was page 45), she read it to Coiny. It says that the HPHPRCC is a single-use disposable machine, and it will self-destruct to decompose the soil better after creating it's one and only HPRC. Coiny asked why didn't Firey Speaker Box told them as Ruby told them there's no time to worry about that as Yellow Face inserted the last postpone token, and Ruby said "This is going to explode!" then Book explained that "it would either explode or disappear without a trace". Nickel feels kinda lazy, so he takes his chances. Then the HPHPRCC explodes, which makes Ruby scream and Book tells her to stop hallucinating because the HPHPRCC disappeared without a trace and everyone was fine. Continuing the challenge Yellow Face tries To recover Spongy, but Match stops him and says that "he needs To prioritize", and she recovers Pencil, Book recovers Ice Cube, Ruby recovers Bubble, recovering all of the FreeSmart members. After they're gone, Yellow Face recovered the rest of W.O.A.H Bunch, namely Needle, Pin and Spongy. When Pin tries explain why she's been recovered without her limbs, Coiny shuts her up and they began to move. Needle needs an apology so Yellow Face apologized to her. Spongy didn't get an apology because nobody cared. Needle said "Life is full of pain." Ruby asked Pencil if she was sad because they lost the FreeSmart Van. Pencil replies "Why can you be sad when you could be awesome". Ruby didn't know what that mean, so Pencil presented the Freesmart Supervan, and everyone cheered and they got in. Nickel said "Walking will take a long time", while Yellow Face said "Walking is fun". Pin got an idea to recover Puffball and threaten her to get to Yoyleland. Coiny says that it was genius. Nickel asked how they could threaten her, Yellow Face suggested to call her "Puffy". Coiny said "Perfect". So the team recovered Puffball, Needle got Puffball but forgot her lines and decided to keep saying "We call you Puffy". Puffball recovers Gelatin, while Coiny tries to stop her. Puffball asks gelatin to freeze W.O.A.H. Bunch for her, so he threw his syringes and froze them. At the FreeSmart Supervan, Book says there are so many bright lights in their van, Pencil replies "Not a van, It's a supervan!" Book told Pencil that she was sorry. The supervan enters the desert, and Pencil turns on the AC. Bubble joked that they didn't need an AC, because they have Ice Cube. Ice Cube replies "No". Golf Ball makes a roll-call, and all of their team members are present and ready to continue the journey to Yoyleland. She asks the team members to position on top of Puffball. Fries ask what should they do with the W.O.A.H. Bunch's frozen bodies, and Golf Ball answered to leave it there because they were traitors. The members positioned on top of Puffball and she began to move. Back at the FreeSmart Supervan, Book said that they forgot to bring the HPRC with them. Pencil said that the Supervan has a built-in Leg Powered Recovery Center. Book asks Pencil what happens if she uses her arms instead of legs, and Pencil replied that if Book did it, she would be very sorry. When Book cranks the LPRC with her arms, it suddenly disappears, and she's pretty sorry about it.As a result, Pencil added that it is necessary to take the HPRC, and brought it with a huge magnet. Much later, Match says that she's bored, Bubble added that it too, is has this moment when Ruby took out her mini fridge, which brought them to dash snowballs, even if Pencil tells them to stop (Puffball takes himself height the face).The snow is higher and popped Bubble. Return at the team No-Name, the team wonders where from comes the snow, and Gelatin answers that that comes from the van of Freesmarts (in what Pencil answers that it is a Supervan by making a hole in the roof), Puffball decides to exceed them by bringing down GB in the supervan by the hole of the roof, the snow bottom, Pencil discovers GB and thinks that it is a monster and kicks her, Team No-Name collect GB going out of the van (Pencil: it is a SUPERVAN! Contributor!). Yellow Face thaws thanks to the sun and continues alone the road, but sticks to the substance created by the snow of Freesmarts. Match resuscitates Bubble who burst because of the snow, said Pencil which are going to pass in Goiky Canal and who they have to hold their breath (because of the hole in the roof). In Goiky Canal, we can see all the corpses of Freesmarts. Goofs *At 06:28, The background didn't move, and Pencil was driving at between 1st row and 2nd row of chairs, also, Match was sitting on the 2nd row (which Bubble and Ruby sitting) instead of 1st row with Pencil *Book cranked the Leg-powered Recovery Center with her hands, and when she said she was sorry, she was armless. *When The Freesmart van goes into the Goiky Canal, there's a part where Ice Cube has no limbs. Trivia *This is the second episode to introduce new assets (mouth). **The first episode was "Insectophobe's Nightmare" (arms and legs) *Jacknjellify has promised that there will be no delay, and BFDIA 5e will be the last part of episode 5. *This BFDIA episode has had the most deaths so far, losing to Zeeky Boogy Doog. *When FreeSmart enters the desert, Announcer can be seen in the background. Same with Yellow Face entering the desert. *This is the first episode to use the real OMG (Oh My God). **There are 2 characters to say that in this episode, and they are Nickel (Oh My God, What A Poo-Poo Face), and Pencil (Oh My God, It's A Monster!) *Book said she's an HPHPRCC User Manual, Similar To BFDIA 5b (level 24) where she said "Well, I'm A HPRC User Manual" *This marks the longest episode in the whole BFDI(A), longer than "Take the Plunge: Part 1" and Part 2 together. Its length is approximately 34 minutes and 57 seconds, and will extend further when BFDIA 5e is released. *The contestants cranked for 78 days, but it actually took exactly 80 days for BFDIA 5d to come out. **Maybe creator of BFDI calculated approximately (each months have exactly 30 days) so that doesn't matter. *When Yellow Face recovers their whole team, the display on the HPRC read "Please don't read this". **Then it read "Frozen yogurt" when all members of W.O.A.H. Bunch are frozen. **It also read "Ice cold lemon" and "Slipping away". Gallery Match hit Nickel.PNG|Match hit Nickel Pencil kick GB.PNG|Pencil kicks GB, the "monster". OMGPOOPOOFSACE.png|"Oh my god what a poo-poo face" ~Nickel yu.JPG|When the Supervan is on the desert, Announcer is seen in a distance. Jkl.jpg|Funny phrases that the HPRC said WALKIN IS FUN.JPG|WALKING IS FUN :D oof.PNG|"Oof!" Hprc.jpg|P-U-F-F-B-A-L-L Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episode